User blog:SpongeBobfan1258/TSWOJPR-Episode 24 Rick The Unfriendly Robber
(This episode, we start at Castle Morcubus where Morcubus, Brandi, & Esma are having a chat. They seem to be going on vacation.) 'Morcubus: '''BWAH-HAH-HAH!!! Isn't this great Esma? Just rest and relaxation for the next week and a half. '''Esma: '''Yeah, but have you checked your wallet? We need money to get on the plane you know. '''Morcubus: ' BRANDI!!!!! 'Brandi: '(rushes out with a bathrobe) What are you doing? I just got out of the shower! 'Morcubus: '''I never checked our wallets. '''Brandi: '''Now now now, it's ok. I'll just look. (looks in wallet) You're broke. '''Morcubus: '''So, to get money, I have a plan. (takes out paper) In order not to be arrested, I will disguise as Rick and go to the bank and steal all of their money. Then, I will use it to pay for the trip. BWAH-HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!! '''Esma: '''Sounds a bit risky. '''Morcubus: '''Oh be quiet Esma. It'll be fine. '''Brandi: '''Oooh. (When Morcubus arrives at the bank) '''Morcubus: '(opens the door) Hehehehe 'Violet: '''Rick, what are you doing? '''Morcubus: '(best Rick impression) Oh nothing. Just checking my box. 'Violet: '''You don't even have a box here. (Morcubus leaves then Violet calls the SPA) Hello? I think Rick was in here and he robbed the bank. (hangs up) (That evening at Jack, Perry, & Rick's house) '''Jack: '''I love playing checkers with you Rick. '''Rick: '''Oh, thank you buddy. (someone knocks on door) '''Perry: '''It looks like the SPA is here. '''Jack: '''Great. What the heck do they want? '''Rick: '(opens door) Hello. 'Belinda: '''Rick, you're under arrest! '''Rick: '''Huh? What? This is a big misunderstanding. '''Walker: '''Cuff him Belinda. '''Rick: '''NO! NO! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (At the prison) '''Rick: '''You guys are nuts, I didn't rob the local bank. '''Belinda: '''Yeah, even we're confused too. But, the call's the call. I'm afraid you'll be here for 3 years. '''Rick: '''NO! NOOOOOOO!!!! '''Vincent: '''Well, it seems we have reached an impact. '''Rick: '''Vincent? What are you doing here? '''Vincent: '''I got caught for stealing Ginny's treasure and displaying it in the pirate section of The Skullfinder Museum. '''Rick: '''Well, I got caught for robbing the local bank, but I think it's a big misunderstanding. '''Vincent: '''I'd say, I agree you would never do such thing. I'm only gonna help you break out though because this is not like you. '''Belinda: '''Rick, Jack and Perry are calling you. I'll be in the bathroom. '''Rick: '(takes phone) 'Perry: '''Oh Rick, this is not good for you. Why are you gonna stay for three years in prison? '''Rick: '''Look, this is a huge misunderstanding and Vincent is gonna break me out. '''Perry: '''How did he get there? But anyway, Jack's sending a box full of dynamite. Just clap three times and it'll explode. '''Rick: '''BELINDA!!! '''Belinda: '(takes phone) (The next day) 'Jack: '''Hey Rick. I heard you striked a deal with Vincent so I gave you this. Just clap three times and it'll explode. '''Vincent: '(claps 3 times and BOOM!!) (Jack, Rick, & Vincent run out of prison until Belinda comes back) '''Belinda: '''So, breakin' out of jail huh? '''Walker: '''Belinda, Brandi just told us the whole story here. Turns out Morcubus diguised as Rick and robbed the bank. '''Belinda: '''So Rick, I guess you're free to go, but Vincent, you're coming back with us. '''Vincent: '''NO!!! '''Brandi: '''So, can we just go on our trip now? '''Walker: '''Oh we've got plans for you guys. (locks Morcubus, Brandi, & Esma in prison) '''Morcubus: '''Ugh. The End Category:Blog posts